powerlistingfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Qofi
Feel free to leave a message here, but please remember to start a new heading '''if you want to discuss a new topic by clicking the Leave message button above. Please remember to '''add a ''new heading title, and '''leave your signature'. That out of the way, I'd be more than happy to talk about whatever. The Young Guardians. What did you think of my book's trailer? Jedi Legacy 20:46, April 1, 2012 (UTC) * I'm liking this idea, it's got potential. I'm thinking i'll be picking up the first issue when i actually end up with any spending money. =3 ~Qofi 16:34, April 2, 2012 (UTC) How can I make a superpower? how can i make a superpower Unfortunately, Anon, it is just something you are born with. ~Qofi 10:23, July 3, 2012 (UTC) Greetings from The Kingsman. It has been a long time, how have you been?-Thekingsman 00:05, June 2, 2012 (UTC) * I've been good. Tired. Sorry for inactivity. Leaving a message pertaining to that on your own talk wall now. ~Qofi 23:27, July 3, 2012 (UTC) No you can go ahead and keep it. It's my gift to you for a welcome back present.-Thekingsman 22:17, July 3, 2012 (UTC) * Wonderful. Your compliance is duly noted and, in accordance with user guidelines, shall not be forgotten. ~Qofi 23:27, July 3, 2012 (UTC) Super/Lette. I'm surprised you actually linked to the 'Lette on here. Thanks for that. Has anyone... commented on it? -L Unfortunately not. I've yet to make a blog post, or the likes, which may get some comments in on it. But if I go drawing attention to it before it's much more complete, I fear people might.. partake in it. Heh, and that would simply be dreadful. ~Qofi 10:23, July 3, 2012 (UTC) Plasma Generation. I redirected that to Plasma Manipulation because of Sonic's inability to see the difference between the two.Gabriel456 23:13, July 9, 2012 (UTC) * Hey there. I was trying to leave a message on your page at the same time as editing the page, but my internet is currently running really slow. Sonic has been temporarily blocked from editing because of his insistence at editing manipulation into the generation page despite being told not to, so that shouldn't be a problem any more. Either way, generation and manipulation are two related, but different powers. Everything okay? ~Qofi 23:26, July 9, 2012 (UTC) Yes it is, thank you Gabriel456 23:28, July 9, 2012 (UTC) Soniczero000. * ((Hey there. So, after the last block you gave him expired, Sonic went ahead and made the same edit '''yet again' on the Plasma Generation page. Following this, I blocked him for a week this time, and left him a message on his talk page telling him so. At which point, for the first time, Sonic came on and said that he wouldn't do it again. So, I shortened his block to just one day. If he does the edit again, I'm looking at blocking him for a week again, this time with no appeal. Just thought I'd give you the run-down. ~Qofi 00:19, July 10, 2012 (UTC))) I already know what happened. You did not need to organize my talk page. It was good of you to do it though.-Thekingsman 00:34, July 10, 2012 (UTC) Scroll boxes. * ''Yo. It's something that's come up a while before I became an admin, that I went to an admin asking about, and was advised that was fine. So.. whatever. ''~Qofi 09:41, July 19, 2012 (UTC)'' To quote you "When a gallery goes over two or three rows of images, it needs some tidying up to prevent making the page needlessly long." I know this, and this is the reason that I've been making Gallery-pages, scroll-boxes just make the whole point of Galleries pointless and pointlessly complicated. And harder to view too. As a personal opinion I'd say that somewhere around 10 pictures is where things get cluttered and deserve their own page. Before that it's still pretty neat, but after 12 it's a good idea. --Kuopiofi 09:57, July 19, 2012 (UTC) *''Okay. Fair enough. I don't exactly agree that it makes it especially difficult to use, but respect your honest opinion, and appreciate you not interpreting it as an attack. ~Qofi 10:04, July 19, 2012 (UTC)'' One of the main problems with scroll-boxes is that especially the longer text are hard to read, but I must admit that for me they just look so clunky somehow... One of the good points we seem to have on this wiki is that usually when we argue, it's about how to make this place better. Once it's explained and talked, we can usually agree that we each had the point... it's just that remembering to start the talking takes some time. :p--Kuopiofi 15:37, July 19, 2012 (UTC) Writer's Block. *Hey there. Still writing your story? I was wondering.. what exactly do you do to counter writer's block? I'm.. kind of stuck, myself, at the moment. ~Qofi 10:27, July 19, 2012 (UTC) I understand what you are saying. Writer's block can be a real pain in the butt, but it can be overcome when you watch your favorite television shows or movies. When I do that, that gets my thought process restarted. You can try that if you want and let me know how it works for you. By the way, my second book is almost published. Check out my profile for the cover illustration. Jedi Legacy 18:49, July 19, 2012 (UTC) *Thanks for the advice. It's not much yet, but I've started with some output again, actaully. =) ~Qofi 19:56, July 28, 2012 (UTC) Seether. *Hey there. I see you're a fan of Seether? My brother introduced me to them for the first time a few years back. What's your favorite song? =) ~Qofi 10:22, July 19, 2012 (UTC) Ah not really a fan , I just like one of their songs. My favorite is the one of posted on me pageRaijin7 05:44, July 20, 2012 (UTC)Raijin7 Chatbox. I would like to inform you of Caelb890's unnecessary behavior in this early morning chat. i advise you to talk to him about this matter immediately. he has insulted me about my marvelous powers of controlling all forces of dark and negative energy. i was simply telling him how i feed off darkness when he calls me a wannabe. if you do not talk to him, i will deal with this myself. he will be on the top of my list tonight. and i will be seeing him quite rather soon. he will pay for this, oh yes, he will PAY his price against me and my family's will. good day. Shadowmentor (talk) 06:18, July 28, 2012 (UTC) *Right.. I'll get right on that. Do you know the difference between justice and punishment? I don't enforce the latter. Not officially, at least. ~Qofi 19:17, July 28, 2012 (UTC) Catboy500 (talk) 06:10, August 1, 2012 (UTC)How do u become an admin?